


Seventeen

by JkWriter



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was thirteen when he finally found his brother again. He was seventeen when he finally found out what happened to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

He was thirteen years old when he first saw the older boy. 

The blond was an entire three years older than him and was already a sophomore at the high school. 

Kili was beyond scared of him. 

But that didn’t stop him from trying to be nice. When the high school came to his middle school to help with sports after school and smiled and held out his hand. 

The older boy took it and it felt like a knife was being stabbed through his chest. 

Sword, really. 

Both of them jumped back, eyes going wide as they stared at each other. 

Suddenly the older boy didn’t seem so scary anymore. 

 

Kili was thirteen years old when he finally found his brother again. 

From that point on the two of them were inseparable. Or at least as much as they could be while in two different schools and living in different houses. 

He found out that Fili’s name in this lifetime was Filian. 

His own was Kilian.

Even if they were not related by blood, they were still so alike.

Their days afterschool were spent talking about their days as dwarves, about the adventure they went on to reclaim their home. 

He didn’t miss the way Fili’s eyes watered when he spoke of his untimely end as the hands of the Orcs. 

He knew that Fili had wanted him to survive, to carry on their family line. 

He couldn’t say he regretted it. 

After all, his brother was taken from him. He couldn’t have been expected to sit by quietly and not fight. 

Fili understood. He would have done the same thing had Kili been the one killed. 

They both talked about the Lonely Mountain. About the people they left behind. 

Neither had any idea what had happened with Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf or any of the others. 

 

 

Kili was seventeen when he finally found out what happened to the others after his death. 

 

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is. Why do I have to go to college? It’s not really anything that’s going to help me in the long run.”

Fili groaned the younger’s attitude. 

“Come on, Kili, really? You know you have to go. I even put off going so we could start together. If you don’t go now then it’ll be like the past two years of sitting around this town have been for nothing.” 

“Not nothing. You got to hang out with me! Doesn’t that make everything better?” 

Kili should have been expecting the shoe that came flying. But he didn’t and was hit with the shoe. 

“You’re going to college. I don’t care if I have to drag you.”

Fili seemed serious about this. Like he wasn’t willing to budge on his position. Kili pouted but didn’t protest any further. He knew that once Fili had made up his mind about something there was no changing it. 

“I’ll go, but I won’t have fun.” 

“Sure you won’t. Just wait until you start meeting all the girls.” 

“Ah, but my heart beats for one. My dearest, Tauriel.” 

Fili rolled his eyes at the response but didn’t say anything. 

The two of them continued to walk through the park in a comfortable silence. 

They didn’t notice the man behind him suddenly stop at the mention of Tauriel’s name, nor did they notice the way he continued to stare at them after they walked away. 

“Do you think everyone else was reincarnated like we were? I mean, we can’t be the only two.” 

“Perhaps it isn’t reincarnation at all and instead we are both just delusional.” 

Kili thought over Fili’s response for a moment. It was a possibility, a very small one, but a possibility. 

“Nah, I don’t think that. There’s too many things to factor in. We can just assume that it’s reincarnation for now.” 

“Reincarnation is more plausible than you think.” 

Both spun around to see the man they had walked past standing there. 

There was something familiar about him. 

It wasn’t until Fili’s whispered ‘Gandalf’ that Kili saw the man as who he used to be rather than who he was now. 

“Oh! Gandalf, you’re looking good!” 

Kili should have seen the cane coming to hit him. But he didn’t and he started rubbing his head where it had connected. 

“You should show more respect, young Kili. I am still your elder.” 

“Forgive him, Gandalf. He’s not exactly in a good mood.”

“I actually believe Fili is the one that’s in a bad mood. I’m feeling wonderful.” 

“Nevermind that. I wanted to speak with the two of you. You remember, don’t you?” 

“About the whole Middle Earth thing and quest to regain the Lonely Mountain? Why yes, we do.”

Kili cut in, stopping anything that Fili may have had to say. 

The older glared at him and elbowed him in the side. 

“To put it in a more polite manner, yes, we do remember. Actually, I was wondering if you could tell us what happened after our, well our deaths?” 

Gandalf nodded and made a motion for the two of them to follow. 

“Come with me. This story will take a while.” 

 

That was how the three of them found themselves at a local Greasy Spoon. 

Fili and Kili led Gandalf to their usual booth and they sat there, eating food while Gandalf went into the story of Thorin’s fall after defeating Azog. 

They both shared tears hearing about the death of their Uncle and even more of the pain that haunted Bilbo for years before he was freed. 

“That ring was how he was able to sneak into places so well?”

“Correct, Fili. What we didn’t know at the time was that ring wasn’t just any magical ring. It was the One Ring. Had young Frodo and Sam not been able to reach Mordor I doubt Middle Earth would have survived.” 

“Sounds like we sure missed a lot.

What about Tauriel? What happened to her?”

“From what I know she was part of the first group of Elves who left Middle Earth. The land held too many bad memories for her.” 

Kili frowned. 

“Could it be possible? Everyone being reincarnated as well, I mean.” 

Fili asked, leaning slightly forward to listen to his answer. 

“Not just possible, but true. I have been keeping track of everyone, making sure they’re alright. You are the only two in the United States, everyone else are in various countries in Europe. Thorin and Bilbo both reside in London. 

Go home and search for John Watson’s blog. You’ll be able to see what Bilbo has been up to.” 

“I’ve heard of him. He was part of the whole Sherlock Holmes scandal, right?”

“Dragons do tend to get into trouble, don’t they?” 

The color dropped from both Fili and Kili’s face. 

“You don’t mean to tell us,”  
“Sherlock Holmes was Smaug?!”

Fili finished for his brother. 

“Not was, is. Had he truly taken his life I would know. The man behind it, James Moriarty, had Bilbo’s, well John’s, life on the line. Had he not faked his death then John would have certainly been killed.” 

Gandalf looked down at a watch on his wrist and stood from the table. 

“Forgive me, but it is time I must take my leave.”

“Will we see you again, Gandalf?”

“Call me Erik. It is my name now. 

And of course. Someone has to keep watch over you two. Until Thorin remembers then it shall be my job.” 

“How can he remember?” 

“The same way you did, Fili. His trigger. Something or someone he’s so connected to in his old life that the memories just come rushing back to him. 

It will happen, one day. Until then he’ll continue living not as a dwarf, but as a human.”

With those parting words, Gandalf turned, leaving the two boys sitting at the table by themselves. 

“He left us with the check, didn’t he?” 

“Good thing you have a job, right Fili?” 

 

 

Kili was seventeen years old when he realized what he was meant to be doing. It wasn’t college, it wasn’t work.  
Together, with Fili, plans were made.  
When Kili was eighteen years old he was packing his bags and moving to London. Thorin may not remember yet, but they were going to be there when he did.


End file.
